Lillianne von Phoenix
Lilliane von Phoenix '''(リリアーヌ,'' Ririānu''), usually known as '''Hime, is the main female protagonist of the series. She is the second princess of the Royal Family and is seventeen years old at the beginning of the series. She despises her own name and prefers being called "Hime" (姫, lit. Princess), which is the Japanese title for a lady of royal birth. It is a nickname given by her older sister, Sylvia. She would continue to use the name Hime until the last chapter of the manga, when she reveals to Hiro that her full name is Lilliane von Phoenix. Overview Appearance Hime is a beautiful young woman. Her appearance is very similar to everyone in the Royal Family: blonde hair, red eyes with slit pupils. Her hair is about waist-length and she wears a silver tiara. She almost always wears a black gothic dress, which has been her signature outfit since childhood. The gauntlets were added later. Her dress also seems to be shorter at the beginning of the series. In the last chapter, her outfit changes completely, consisting of a light colored sweater-coat, white dress shirt, dress skirt, and rain boots. Fully matured, she now has 2 small spikes of hair just above her forehead. She also stops wearing her tiara. Personality and Traits Unlike her siblings, Hime does not seem interested in taking the throne. She is relatively calm in most situations, although if caught by surprise, she can lose a bit of edge. As Sherwood stated, one of her best advantages is the ability to retain her composure. Hime mostly keeps a straight face in daily situations, but gets angry/shocked/sad when dire situations occur. She is noticeably more emotional in the manga than in the anime (probably due to a change in character design). In the early chapters of the manga she is shown to be quite arrogant and spoiled, at one instance thinking back about how many servants she used to have and complaining about having only Hiro (and Flandre) now. In one scene she is slightly sadistic by having Hiro play a "game": as the effect of her blood is running out, the dying Hiro must catch her drops of blood as she drips them from a balcony above him. Eventually she becomes quieter and better-mannered. She has the traits of a ruler, a fact noticed by almost everyone who knows her (mostly Gilliam). She is one of the few who has a pure-blood vampire serving her with complete loyalty. She also shows great capability in negotiating with other monsters and creatures. Because of her characteristics, as the story goes on she becomes targeted for reasons other than the throne. For example, Death wanted to take her because she has a noble soul. As stated by Sherwood, she is very kind and unchanging, though this became a hindrance for her when it came to defeating their siblings. She was also said to be well-known among her brothers and Ladd the Moleman told Hiro that she is also popular among the residents of the kingdom. When confronted by her siblings, Hime will get slightly surprised or irritated. When she had to retreive Hiro and step into the battle between Gilliam and Emile, Gilliam was initially reluctant to involve her. In Chapter 60 when he saw how she negotiated with the scout of the army of the Apocalypse, he stated that she unexpectedly exhibited the qualifications for a ruler and felt uneasy that his battle with her was inevitable. These characteristics makes her very worthy for the throne and a huge threat to her other siblings. Even their deceased brother, Emile, came back in flame form just to tell Hime that she must become the Ruler of Monsters. Though with this said, she still doesn't show much interest in the battle for the throne and entrusted the task and helped Sherwood to become the next ruler instead. Hime is very independent, but as a Royalty she still needs servants to cook and clean for her. She is also not above destroying property to kill an enemy, such as burning down her own mansion to kill the Invisible Man, only to have her servants rebuild it (this has happened no less than five times during the course of the manga). She's also skilled in combat, can effectively use any weaponry at her disposal, such as a chainsaw, a defibrillator, a hammer, or various swords. She usually sits around her mansion, reading a book or drinking tea and refers to Sawawa's food as the best; her favorite tea is Sawawa's Earl Grey. According to Riza, Hime does not eat much (like meat), which explains her slim outline. Hime won't allow anyone to call her by her real name, Lillianne, nor does she like to be called "Ojou-sama" (which means "my lady" or "master" in Japanese, it explicitly means "Master" in the anime series). Hime and the rest of the Royal Family were hinted to be of German origin (or at least spoke German) as in chapter 41, she wrote a note that says "entkomm" to Hiro. "Entkomm" is the German word for "escape". Furthermore, the androids are all programmed in German. Biography Early Life Almost nothing is known about Hime's childhood; all that was revealed was that she used to be very close to Sylvia, looking up to her sister and would work hard to meet her expectations. As a child she is shown to be like a normal little girl. Although she exhibits high intellect for her age, she would sometime display a spoiled attitude and gets afraid easily. It is heavily hinted that as a member of the Royalty, she was educated in many subjects. In chapter 45 she mentions a "psychological training" in which Gilliam taught her to play darts; she also could play the piano very well, although it is not known whether or not it's part of her education or just a hobby. Although in chapter 1 she states that her mansion is inherited from her father, there is no further information on her family other than her siblings. Beginning of the Series Hime comes to Sasanaki to move into her mansion; on her way there, a van that ricocheted off her android Flandre, hits a middle school boy, who dies almost instantly (crushed by an I-beam trying to save Hime in the anime). Hime, being the daughter of the king of monsters, has the power to resurrect the dead with her blood (flame of life in the anime). She later visits the hospital to where Hiro--the middle-schooler--was sent, and resurrects him. Hiro awakes several hours later, confused as to what has happened. Meanwhlie, Hime, back at her mansion, meets Hiro's sister, Sawawa, who is going to become her maid. Soon Hime finds out that her old servant Lobo Wildman is planning an attack on her right outside her mansion with a pack of dogs, and realizes that he probably fell into the hands of one of her brothers. She teases him and, with Flandre, fend off the dog pack. Wildman then orders the dogs to stop and attacks Hime himself. However at this point, Hiro, drawn to Hime's mansion by a strange urge, arrives and finds them fighting. As Wildman is about to strike Hime, Hiro jumps in front of her and gets impaled by Lobo's claws. Hime takes advantage of this and somersault behind Wildman. They trade a few more blows and Hime skewers Wildman's head with her rapier. As Wildman lay dying on the ground, he asks for forgiveness, and Hime guesses that his family was taken hostage and doesn't resurrect him because reviving a servant serving under a member of the royal family has killed themself is firmly forbidden by law Wildman knew he disgraced himself so if Hime did grant him half-immortality he would choose to commit suicide. She walks over to Hiro and calls him an idiot for not understanding. She explains as she gives Hiro her blood and finally introduces herself to him as Hime. She tells Hiro about his half-immortality and that he will need to keep drinking her blood to remain so, and suggests that he serves her well, much to Hiro's horror. The next day, Hime practically terrorizes the mansion, searching for the Invisble Man, and nearly slices Hiro in half with a chainsaw, thus began the story of Hime and her undead servant... Relationships Hiro Hiyorimi Hime's only blood warrior in the series. Although at first she tends to act cold towards him, showing little care about his well-being, they slowly developed a close bond with one another to the point where one would gladly die for the other. It is hinted in the anime series that Hiro has special feelings for Hime, as he tried to kiss her in the last episode, only to get slapped in the face (she does not slap him for kissing her, but because everyone else was there and were watching, suggesting that she too, has feelings for him). Flandre Her gynoid who is programmed to perform chores as well as protect her. Riza Wildman A half-werewolf acting as Hime's warrior (not blood warrior) as she searches for her brother's killer. Riza initially accuses Hime of murdering her brother, but later realizes the truth and decided to stay with Hime until she finds the real mastermind. Hime would often make snide remarks whenever Riza makes a mistake, though Riza is still loyal to her and Hime pays an equal amount of respect to her werewolf ally. Reiri Kamura A vampire who tried to acquire Hime's blood through Hiro. She battled Hime in her mansion but was captured. She was spared by Hime under the condition that she works for her as an informant. After Reiri's chapel was burned down by Kiniski, she moved into the mansion and works with Hime's other servants. Hime showed no disregards for Reiri, even though vampires were "notorious for being traitors". Sherwood Sherwood is Hime's (only) younger sister. When she first appeared, in both the manga and anime, she offered Hime an alliance which Hime denied for she still have some doubts as to whether Sherwood is there to cooperate peacefully with her or were just to looking for an oppurtunity to strike. Hime confirmed her doubts when Sherwood tried to buy more time and found out that she has planted triffids all around the mansion. She defeated Sherwood by rushing up the triffid to her side and hug her, which made the triffids to follow and bound them together. Sherwood admitted defeat, releasing them from the plant's grip. To Sherwood's surprise, Hime suddenly told her to form an alliance, saying that they won't stand a chance against their other siblings if they were to work alone. Sherwood stated that her sister hasn't changed and that she has always been that kind. She let herself fall off the triffid but was saved by Hiro. Hime did not climb the triffid nor was the alliance formed on the mansion grounds in the anime. Instead Sherwood was saved by Hiro after her triffid tried to eat her. The alliance is formed after that scene. Hime even thought of giving Hiro (though this wasn't continued) to her sister, because she saw that she really liked Hiro. They show great care for each other. Sherwood greatly respects and admires her, to the point that she readily entrusts the throne to her. In chapter 28, Sherwood showed her care for her sister, being deeply worried and chose to stay because Hime was feeling ill. Hime would stop at nothing to come to Sherwood's rescue whenever she gets into trouble. Their alliance was very useful and effective as Sherwood always act as a back up for Hime while she lent Sherwood her servants to help her on her expeditions (usually exploring an island or discovering new species of monsters). However, Hime is quite annoyed of Sherwood's wanderlust, as she always have to come after and rescue her. Severin Severin is Hime's older brother, whom she holds tremendous hatred for. He presumably destroyed her realm with zombies sometime before the start of the series and has tortured a cat, which he named Lilliane, to death, in order to tease her. He later attempts to frame her of the zombie outbreak of a nearby town but fails and they decided to settle things in a duel. His taunts causes Hime to lose her focus and advantage, until Hiro called out for her, which allows her to regain her composure and easily defeats her brother. Emile Emile is another sibling of Hime, whom has the least amount of hostility towards her and her towards him. Although cold towards his sister, he seems to support her greatly in the quest for the throne, as he often assists her and tells her to be the ruler at all costs. He was killed and resurrected as Sylvia's blood warrior, which causes Hime great shock. He later reappears in phoenix form to inform Hime about the game's ending and to entrust the kingdom to her. Sylvia Hime's older sister; Sylvia and Hime seemed to be very close in flashbacks, but now she's one of Hime's most dangerous (and hated) enemies. They often insults each other whenever they face off, usually in the middle of Sylvia's underhanded plots. At the end of the series, Hime and Sylvia engages each other in a deathmatch, however they both survives, at the cost of their powers. The probable reason behind her hatred for Sylvia is becasue Sylvia used to play pranks on her when she was young. Apparently the pranks were hard and/or cruel that lead to Hime hating her sister. Salieri Little is known about Hime's relationship with Salieri, athough he hired an invisible man to assasinate her when she was a child. The plan backfired, however, when a ghostly Hiro interfered and causes Salieri to die of his own trap. His later encounter with Hime is realtively short, as he is killed moments after Hime and her crew arrives. Gilliam Gilliam respects his sister greatly, mostly because of Lillianne's leadership and her noble traits and noted that their eventual face off is regrettable. He acts hostile towards her and tried to attack her a few times during the course of the manga, but usually because she was in his way when he tries to destroy something. Lillianne's alliance with Sherwood and Emile also causes Gilliam to declare his opposition towards her, although she does not hate him in anyway. She would often address him as "Gilliam-sama", displaying great respect for her brother. It is revealed that Hime's skill with throwing knives were given to her by Gilliam through mental excercises and dart-throwing lessons. Sawawa Hiyorimi Hime greatly enjoys Sawawa's tea and cooking, saying that "its the best in the world". Hime would always tell Hiro and/or Riza to check on Sawawa whenever an incursion happens to the mansion, showing that she cared about her maid's safety. Lobo Wildman Lobo's betrayal was sensed by Hime, although she didn't know about his intentions until she killed him. She regarded him as a noble warrior and regretted killing him. She even erected a memorial for him in the anime with a plaque with his name on it. Powers & Abilities Being the daughter of the king who reigns over all monsters, she was endowed with the power to resurrect the dead as half-immortal warriors that will serve and protect her using her blood (flame of life in the anime). This means that the warriors can't be killed even if their heads are severed but they would require her blood (or to replenish the flames in the anime) every few days or they will die for good. It was revealed that before she resurrected Hiro, she used to have many servants, but they were wiped out by zombies sent by her brother, Severin despite the fact that the use of zombies were forbidden. Hime defeats her enemies in a skillful and elegant manner using a variety of weapons. While she is a formidable fighter, she is only as physically strong as a normal human (although she has been shown wielding heavy weapons like chainsaws with ease) and sometimes requires her servants to get her out of trouble. Hime possesses impressive intelligence and great intuition. She was almost never deceived and instantly sees through traps. Through knowing the enemies' abilities, she would often make strategic counterattacks and put it into action with her servants. Her strongest weapon is her abilty to remain calm and collected even when faced with extreme adversary. It was shown during her duel against her brother, Severin, that she lost her temper and almost lost the match. Despite her loss of focus, she was able to control her tone of voice and displayed an emotionless face. Like all the Royal Members, she is a Phoenix. In Chapter 74 she revealed that being a phoenix, she (and other members of the royalty), could regenerate from wounds many times faster than a human would; although she did admit that the speed of her regeneration was nowhere as fast as that of a werewolf or a vampire. She healed from a gun shot to the leg in merely hours. Interestingly, this does effectively explain the fact that, despite suffering numerous wounds through out the series (not to mention bleeding her own finger once every few days), Hime has immaculate skin free of scars. In Chapter 66 Hime was possessed by an evil ghost and her soul was forced out of her body. By leaving her mortal body, Hime was able to activate her phoenix-flame form like Emile. While in this form, she is incredibly powerful and is immortal; her flames can be used to burn away impurities as well as to destroy items. In order to use this form, Hime must force her soul out of her body. In Chapter 83 it was shown that the Royals who achieve this form also have the ability to turn their blood warriors into flame warriors by bestowing them the flame of life. The blood warrior no longer requires blood once transformed and is effectively immortal. This maybe a reference to the anime in which Hime uses the flame of life rather than blood to resurrect corpses. At the end of the manga she claims that her and Sylvia's powers "canceled out" in their final battle, meaning they no longer have any powers. Trivia *''Hime'' (姫, lit. Princess) is a Japanese word for a lady of high status. *Hime knows German, like all members of the Royal Family. *Hime's voice actress, Ayako Kawasumi, is also known for her role as Saber in TypeMoon's Fate franchise. Her OVA voice actress, Saori Hayami is famous for voicing Musubi in the Sekirei anime series and as Ayase Aragaki in Oreimo. *It also seems that she is left-handed (as hinted in chapter 25 page 4), but she is shown using a pen with her right hand in chapter 61. This, however, can also means she is ambidextrous. *In chapter 3, she became slightly nervous when Flandre brought her a dead rat after she complained about not having enough blood warriors. *Hime bestowing Hiro the flame of life maybe a reference to the flame of life in the anime. *Chainsaws seem to have become the symbol for her (especially in the anime), despite her using other weapons just as often. *She is the only member of the royalty to have stated her full name. *She has a habit of winding a lock of her hair around her finger when she speaks. Category:Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Female